rio_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Terrin
Terrin is the main antagonist of the Rio animated franchise. He served as the main antagonist of Rio 3. He is Eduardo's former servant, who turns out to be a terrorist who plots to kill Eduardo and take over the Amazon Rainforest. He is Nigel, Sven Gronn, and Enrico's former leader and boss. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, he only had a 20 minute amount of screen time; not counting talking through intercoms to Eduardo. *He hides his face for one hour of screen time in the movie. *He is similar to other villains: **Bela from Hotel Transylvania 2: ***Both are absent until the end of the movie. ***Both are at first the second-in-command to the ruler (Vlad Dracula and Eduardo). ***Both turns out to be dangerous villains and are the arch-nemesises to the main protagonist. ***Both are killed at the end of the movie. **Abraham Van Helsing from Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation: ***Both are the trilogies' most dangerous villains. ***Both have henchmen who betray their master at the end of the movie (Ericka Van Helsing and Sven Gronn). ***Both are murderous and ruthless villains who plot to kill the main protagonist (Dracula and Blu). ***Both have their own dangerously evil plans (Terrin plots to make Blu a zombie servant in order for him to take over the Amazon; Van Helsing plots to kill all of monsterkind). **Zigzag from The Thief and the Cobbler (also known as The Princess and the Cobbler or Arabian Knight): ***Both are good friends to the king (King Nod and Eduardo). ***Both plot to betray the king and take over the kingdom. ***Both are partners in-crime to the other villain of the movie (King Mighty One-Eye and Nigel). ***Both get defeated by the main protagonist (Tack and Blu). ***Both have servants (Phido and Sven Gronn). ***Both get betrayed by their servants near the end of the movie). **Chancellor Kooth from Wizards vs Aliens: ***Both were originally loyal to a King (the Nekross King and Eduardo). ***Both later betray their King (Kooth decides to become ruler of Nekron; Terrin has an evil plan to rule the Amazon). ***Both are defeated (Kooth gets eaten alive by the Nekross King; Terrin gets disintergrated by Nigel and Blu). **Prince Hans from Frozen: ***Both were a friend to the ruler (Anna and Eduardo). ***Both were also considered to be good people. ***Both later betray the ruler and leave them for dead (Hans left Anna to freeze to death; Terrin leaves Eduardo to be arrested). ***Both later get their comeuppance (Hans is sent back to his homeland to be punished by his brothers; Terrin and his henchmen get erased from existence). **Tzekel-Kan from The Road to El Dorado. ***Both were originally loyal to a royal official (Chief Tannabok and Eduardo). ***Both later betrayed their own location (El Dorado and the Amazon Rainforest). ***Both worked alongside a powerful figure, only to get betrayed in the end (Hernán Cortés and Nigel). **Chester V from "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" ***Both are former idols/heroes turned true enemies of the protagonist (Flint Lockwood and Blu). ***Both of their true villainy is revealed near the end. ***Both of their sidekicks betray and defeat them (Barb and Sven Gronn). ***Both fail to kill the protagonist's loved ones in the last instant just as the protagonist saves them (Chester fails to kill Flint's friends as Flint manages to use the button to move them away from food making machine, which would have turned them into food; Terrin fails to brainwash Blu as Blu's friends push him away). ***Both get there commepunce (Chester is eaten by a giant cheesespider just before he can escape; Terrin is disintergraed by Blu and Nigel, just before he can kill Blu and Nigel). Category:Characters